Karezi My Valentine
by sassy flowers
Summary: LATE Valentine's present for LizOrange. (Humanstuck. And Schoolstuck too?)


**A/N:** Here's some short random gift for my friend LizOrange for Valentine's Day! :) Hope you guys like Karezi!

(P.S. I love you, Liz!)

-sf

* * *

===Chapter 1===

Okay, okay. I'm freaking out right now. I don't even get why I should bother with this. It's not like I'm going to get a "yes" from her anyway. She probably hates my guts from last time I even tried to ask her something. I hope she won't try to punch me this time around...

You know, it's the worst cliche that I'm actually asking her on this day, of all other days in the year. Kanaya convinced me that it would be so "romantic and genuine", since it happened to be the worst holiday of the year for me and some others I know (Eridan Ampora...).

Fucking Valentine's Day.

I know some of you think that it's totally weird for someone like me to hate Valentine's Day because I serious believe romcoms are the best movies ever since they are both sociologically and psychologically entertaining, but not because I'm into chick flicks. I don't do romance is how I usually put it. I mean, not that I don't try, it's just that I don't really know how. I actually hate the fact that there is a celebrated holiday everywhere for pure "romance and happiness" to be spread everywhere. Like, who actually does that now? Apparently a lot of people do that. And I hate them all. Then again, if I said that then it would mean I really hate all of my friends, since they're all a bunch of idiots that like Valentine's Day. Dave and Jade are acting like the most stupidly in love assholes I've seen today, but then there's poor Tavros trying to shower Vriska in presents and gifts that she rejects and sashays away like some fucking runway model. (P.S. not mention she's a total bitch, and also since she's a TOTAL BITCH. But serious talk right now: I really would like to see that girl burn alive.) I've been trying to avoid Nepeta and her tackle pounces, and John is trying to get attention from that one girl, Rose. And then there's Eridan's trying to ask practically everyone here, and he got rejected every time. Including when he asked me.

Whatever, I'm getting off topic. The point is that I really, REALLY do NOT like this holiday. It is repugnant and irrelevant and it's fucking stupid. That's it. I'm sick and tired of people trying to touch me so much. Hell, some girl with light brown pigtails and braces like came up to me earlier and asked me if wanted to be "glomped", whatever the fuck that meant. I told her to "fuck off and go die in a hole, you stupid skank," and she ran off crying. I felt bad after that since I knew her. I think her name was Liz. I was going to run after her apologize, but when I came to that conclusion the pig tailed girl was long gone. I guess I was just pissed off because I was super nervous.

No, really nervous.

Scratch that, I am literally the most nervous fucking person in the known universe right now. I've talked to my best friend Gamzee about this and he said it would be a "motherfucking miracle" if I actually had the guts to finally confess to her. But what if she says no? What if I get rejected and humiliated at the same time? What if... what if I actually DIE this time? What if when I get there, lightning shoots out from the sky and I was shocked, or if the school catches on fire and I get burned alive? What if a murderer comes in and shoots me? Okay, now I know I'm being just the littlest over dramatic and-

Oh, my god. There she is. The girl of my dreams, Terezi Pyrope. Her short black hair was tied into a ponytail and her thick pointy red framed glasses were pushed up against her nose with her fingers in front of her lovely teal eyes. She changed her bands for braces today for pink ones. Wow. I don't even know if I should-

"Hey Terezi, motherfucker!" Gamzee called out to her, patting me on the back. "S'alright. I got this, Karbro."

"Gamzee what the fuck are you-"

"S'up, juggalo?" the Libra turned around, giving us both her signature grin.

"My brother from another motherfucker wanted to tell y'all something," he smiled at her. Her reaction was weird. She put her hands behind her back, smiling sweetly at me.

"What is it, Karkles?" she giggled, awaiting my answer.

"Um..." Dammit, I was a nervous wreck. How could I even ask her-

"Go on, Karbro," Gamzee said, walking away.

"Don't leave me with her..." I whispered, begging for him to stay.

"Byeeeee..." Gamzee said, walking over to Kanaya and everyone else.

"Fuck..." I said under my breath, looking back at Terezi.

"What's up, crabby pants?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"Well, I was wondering..." I hesitated. She looked almost excited.

"That... if you would want..." How was I supposed to ask her?

"Hey, sucker!" Vriska cackled as she hung an arm around around Terezi turned and grinned at her friend, giving her a high five.

"What's up, spider bitch?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey, asshole," Vriska sneered. She was obviously talking to me. "Mind if I borrow my Scourge sister for a while?"

"Whatever," I scoffed, trying to act like I didn't care. Vriska pulled Terezi away from me, sticking her tongue out back at me. I hated that BITCH. Terezi looked back at me, barely smiling and waving back at me weakly.

"Later, Karkat," she sighed. Karkat lifted up my hand to stop them, but just leaned back against the wall. God damn, why was I so stupid? Why couldn't I just tell her already before Vriska-

I've been letting people push me around too much.

I've been letting this happen _all my life._

...

You know what? Fuck her, fuck my life, fuck all of this bullshit I have to go through just to get by. And above of all, FUCK Terezi Pyrope for not getting what I have been hinting at for all these goddamn years! I am going to make a fool out of myself no matter what happens!

"Terezi!" I yelled, standing on a table. I gulped as I realized now all eyes were on me. But I was only focused on two beautiful teal eyes watching my every move. Oh god everyone was staring now. I took a deep breath in, and slowly breathed out.

"Okay, Pyrope..." I sighed hiding my face under my hood. "Now, I know I've been being more of a sarcastic asshole than usual, and I'm sorry for that. And... god, I don't know what I'm doing! I-I probably look pretty fucking stupid to you right now, huh? And pretty much everyone in this room, right? So, gog help me, will you PLEASE be my valentine today? If your answer is no... than I can except that. So... I'm going to go find the nearest grassy area to dig a huge hole and bury myself in." I looked around, feeling my face grow hotter and hotter with each passing second. "So goo day to you, and to all, FUCK YOU!" I jumped off and immediately tried to get away when I felt someone grab my arm. Looking back, John was pulling me back.

"Nope!" he said, and held me in a tight embrace. Then he turned our positions, and pushed me roughly into Terezi.

"What the-" I exclaimed.

"Shit!" Terezi cursed. I accidentally fell over her, blushing and looking down at her. She smiled at me in a funny manner. "Uh, hello Karkat..." she laughed. I could tell she also started to blush.

"Um..." I stammered. I basically just ruined my life. What more was I to say-

HOLY FUCKING OH MY GOD WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Terezi put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her and she... just kissed me.

"Yes," she said bluntly. Then she sat up and giggled. Everyone was staring at us, making loud gasps. Conversations started, along with giggles from girls and some whistles. What was even going on?

"W-what?!" I asked, still shocked that she actually kissed me.

"You wanted me to be your valentine, right?" she grinned. She pulled me closer again, kissing my cheek. "So yeah."

"...Are you sure?!"

"Karkles, don't make me say it again..." she rolled her eyes, hugging me. She whispered into my ear, "I love you..."

I gulped, and hugged her back. "That's... cool."

"Even if you're a total douche muffin idiot," she laughed, looking into my eyes.

"Fuck you," I glared, getting tense by how close we were again.

"Sure!"

"What? No..." I said to her. I hate it when she turned everything I said into sexual innuendo.

...And I guess I also liked it.

I guess this Valentine's Day I won't be alone for once.

===End of Chapter 1===


End file.
